elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ienas Sarandas (Character)
Ienas Sarandas is a Dunmer Savant, and noble living in Ald'ruhn. When his parents died, he inherited a large sum of money, but spent most of it gambling on Guar, leaving him with a huge debt. Many shopkeepers gave him goods on promised credit, and are impatiently waiting for the gold he owes them. After the completion of his quest, and if he is persuaded to change his ways, Ienas will relocate to the Ald'ruhn Temple and become a priest.Dialoque with Ienas Sarandas Interactions Ienas Sarandas The Nerevarine must retrieve the items Ienas owes to the merchants of Ald'ruhn. Inventory *Steel Saber *Common Shirt *Common Skirt *Common Pants *Brocade Shirt *Silk Pants *Racer Suede Belt *Designer Shoes *Firejade Amulet *Ebony Ring *Glass Ring Dialogue Greeting "Yes? I'm Ienas Sarandas. So. You're here about the overdue payments?" :overdure payment "Yes, I do have soe overdue payments with local merchants. But I'm afraid I can't pay my debts right now. You see, I'm a little strapped for cash at the moment. But I have certain very attractive prospects underway, and I'm sure I'll be able to pay very soon." ::Offer a sympathetic ear and friendly advice. "Indeed, it is as you say. '...Nor encumber myself with profitless treasures, but shall share freely among house and hearth.' I have forgotten the Grace of Generosity, the words of Lord Vivec. You are right to remind me of Saryoni's Sermons. I've been a fool. I've wasted my family fortunes, all in pursuit of profitless treasures. I should share freely, rather than squander the great gifts of home and hearth. Here. Take these items and return them. Give the brocade shirt and silk pants to Bivale Teneran. Give the racer suede belt to Tiras Sadus. Give the ebony ring and the glass ring to Daynes Redothril. Give the designer shoes to Llether Vari. Give the firejade amulet to Bevene Releth. They are all merchants in Ald'ruhn. Return the goods, with my apologies. Now I know what I must do. I must give my parent's house to the Temple. And I shall enter the Temple myself, and see if I can make something of my life. Thank you, name. You've taught me a valuable lesson. From this day forward, I shall make my honest way in the world, and try to be of service to others." ::Offer a drink of whiskey and a sympathetic ear. "Yes. Indeed. That is a FINE whiskey Thank you, friend. It's... It's... Oh, it's too much to bear! I've been such a fool. I've lost everything my parents left me, and sold all the furnishings, just to pay my gambling debts. I've tried to pretend it will all work out, but I'm just fooling myself. Here. Take these items and return them. Give the brocade shirt and silk pants to Bivale Teneran. Give the racer suede belt to Tiras Sadus. Give the ebony ring and the glass ring to Daynes Redothril. Give the designer shoes to Llether Vari. Give the firejade amulet to Bevene Releth. They are all merchants in Ald'ruhn. Return the goods, with my apologies. Now I know what I must do. I must give my parent's house to the Temple. And I shall enter the Temple myself, and see if I can make something of my life. Thank you, name. You've taught me a valuable lesson. From this day forward, I shall make my honest way in the world, and try to be of service to others." ::Threaten to take the merchant's goods by violence. "You clearly do not appreciate the finer points in honor, outlander. No self-respecting Dunmer would allow himself to be influenced by crude threats. I told you. I have not the cash now, but I expect to have it soon. These are the words of a gentleman. And I will not have my honor questioned by a rude outlander." ::Take no immediate action. "I'm sorry, but I have no gold to give you, and that is that." Greeting after he has moved to the Temple "Hello, name. Welcome to the Ald'ruhn Temple. I've decided to study for the priesthood. Thanks to you." :study for the priesthood "I decided to give my parent's house to the Temple. While I'm studying to be a priest, I will be serving here as a teacher, or doing anything else Almsivi requires. I'm sure my parents would be proud. And I feel so much better, now that I'm free of the guilt and shame of my former follies." Appearances * pl:Ienas Sarandas ru:Еназ Сарандас Category:Morrowind: Ald'ruhn Characters